Exposed feelings
by Faceball-92
Summary: Based in episode 1x08, a scene between Renard and Nick, during his station in the hospital all of feelings they got for the other are exposed. Contains m/m slash. Sorry bad summary it's my first fanfic and sorry for my English too, I'm not a native speaker.


EXPOSED FEELINGS

After the visit of Monroe, Nick was full of painkillers and all he could say was the truth and all he got in his mind. Renard couldn't hide his feelings for the younger detective, so he decide to visit him. He wait until the blutbad was gone to enter in the hospital.  
When he arrived to the room of Nick, he found him awake. Renard sat next to the bed, grabbed Nick's hand and squeeze lightly.

-I..., I mean we almost lose you tonight.- Said Renard with a little deeper voice than usual.

-Well, I'm fine! Just a little hurt, and thanks to Juli...- Responded Nick, but he stopped when saw the hurt look in the elder man.

-I came to see you, to make my self sure that you weren't going to abandon me, the police department, and specially your fiancé.- Explained Renard.

-I knew there was something I felt to you, but this experience has opened my eyes I broke up with Juliette she doesn't make me feel the same way that you do. She goes home to pack her things and leave.- Said Nick grabbing Renard's hand but the silence provident from the captain make him feel exposed and hurt, so he avoided the captain's gray eyes .

When the captain Renard return from his toughs and saw the hurt look from the Grimm, he grabbed his chin and make buried his eyes into the Grimm's eyes, green meet blue, while his hand cared his chin and his thumb making his way for the jaw when he spoke.

-Nick, you are doing this cause the painkillers confused your mind, you didn't mean all you have said, you're drugged and this thing between us can't have a good ending.- Renard exposed his arguments to didn't feel himself open to another person specially a Grim and his subordinate in work.

-I'm not drugged, but you're right like always, forget it all and I present my resignation when I return to work.- Said the Grimm avoiding the look again to hide the tears.- Please, go away and tell Hank that he did the right thing and I'm sorry.

The captain Renard was speechless, the detective and Grimm Nick Burkhardt was in love with him, his superior, the ruler of Portland, like a king, and provident from the royalty of Europe, so he did the only thing he could do to express his feelings so he grabbed Nick by the neck and smashed their lips together putting all the passion he could feel . They put apart to catch theirs breaths.

-Don't say again that you will leave me after all you said, and specially if I feel the same way.- Said Renard.

-I am a fool for didn't say anything earlier, but I saw you with Adalind and I could think was that you were with her and never could fix his gaze in someone like me. What I intend to say is that I love you from the first day I saw you.- Explained Nick, failing to hide the flush creeping up his neck and ears.

-You're not any fool, you're my fool and I love you too.- Said Renard with a goofy smile and trying to kiss him again.

-Wait! There are policemen in my door, what if they enter and see us making up like a couple of teenagers?- Asked the Grimm shyness.

-They're not out, I wanted to talk you in private so I send them home.- Explained the captain blushing.- And I have the decency to don't do it in a hospital bedroom with you hurt.

-You had all this planned, didn't you?- Asked the younger man.

-The truth is no, I didn't plan anything but this way is more happier than my idea.- Respond Renard seriously.- Seems like all of us have right to do our s happy endings, approaching to Nick and giving him a sweeter kiss than I stay with you all the time and when you wake up we go to home.

-I prefer to go home now, specially if I know that you will be there.- Said miscellaneously Nick.- Let me pack my things and go o your house than mine, because Juliette is still here and I don't want to hurt her more than I did already.- Explained Nick.

-Fine, let me go for a doctor and then we go home, but I should give you some robe of mine because you don't have any here and you won't go to your house.- Said Renard going for the doctor.

After the doctor give the OK to Nick, they go to the captain's house. When they arrived home, Renard send Nick to rest while he prepared some things for his stance in his house, some robe, food and advised the assistant to not go his house in a couple days. He prepared a bath for Nick to relax him.

-Hey! I have prepared a bath for you, so go and relax I change your bandages later.- Said Renard giving him a quick kiss in the cheek .

-You are not going with me? Or you just offered to see me shirtless?- Said miscellaneously Nick at the same time he get up and grabbed the captain's back neck and pull him in a kiss more passionate than the quick peck. Renard pull him into the bathroom and closed the door after him and separated from his Grimm.

-We have all day to do whatever you want but first a bath, and yes I did it for see you shirtless.- Said Renard with a grin and winking an eye to Nick.

-Ha! I knew it!.- Said victoriously Nick.

After all, they spend the day making love and stopping only for eat, they mark the elder's man house with their passion. And finally Nick woke up in his lover's chest being carefully hugged to not be hurt he felt in home and safe, so he buried his face in Renard's chest and smelled his essence all sex, passion and a little spicy and rough, his favorite way to wake up every morning.

The rest of days of his life he woke up with that smell and a passionate from his lover.


End file.
